


Falling

by destieluk



Series: The Wrap-Around Porch Verse. [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall is Benny's favourite season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

The last dregs of summer are sliding into Fall and Benny thinks that these days are his favourite. The sun is low in the sky and the long, cool evenings mean post dinner walks along the river at the back of the cabin. Benny dries and stacks the clean dishes as Cas slips on a sweater and they both pull on their boots. They never bother to lock the front door, as they slip out of the back and wander through Cas' tiny patch of garden, brushing palms against the sweet smelling herbs as they pass. 

Some days they walk with hands in pockets, shoulders brushing together and Cas tells Benny all about the migration patterns of geese and what bees do in the winter. More often, they tangle their fingers together and talk about their friends, how Benny is sure that Casey's boyfriend is getting ready to propose to her, how the fair is in town next month, how big Nora's daughter Tonya is getting and how she learned to say Cas' name last time she stopped by the Gas n Sip with her minder. She'd strung the syllables together in a babbling rush of 'Cascascascascas' before laughing delightedly at his grin and reaching up her chubby arms to be scooped up by him.

Once or twice, Benny has wrapped his hand around Cas' wrist and pulled him from the well trodden path, before grasping his hips and pushing the fallen angel up against a tree and kissing the breath from his lungs. Cas shoves his hands under Benny's canvas jacket, leans back and opens up to him. This is home.


End file.
